Dr. Zomboss
Dr. Edgar George Zomboss is the main antagonist of the Plants vs. Zombies video game series. He is an undead scientist who controls an army of zombies. Biography ''Plants vs. Zombies'' He appears on the last level of the roof stage, level 5-10, serving as the game's main final boss along with his Zombot. Before the fight, the player receives a letter from Zomboss, ordering the player to surrender their brain or they will be taken by force. Crazy Dave begins talking about Zomboss's weakness, continuously tripping up in his own speech. When he ultimately remembers Zomboss's weakness, he is abducted by a Bungee Zombie before he is able to tell the player. After that, the colossal zombie-esque robot climbs up to the roof and the battle begins. The player must keep planting catapults, Jalapeños and Ice Shrooms to defeat the swarms of zombies, van throws, giant snowballs and magma balls, that the machine drops out. Once finally won against and the mech starts to deteriorate and dismember, a half-injured Zomboss appears on the damaged head that falls to the roof, to signify the player's victory with a white flag. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' After his surrender in Plants vs. Zombies, he returns, probably reanimated from the dead. He appears as the final boss at the end of each world and briefly appears at the midway point of every world to introduce that world's Gargantuar, the secondary boss. He has a different Zombot for every world. The first four are similar, being able to leap around the board, trample plants, and fire missiles at key points in the player's defenses, also spawning zombies onto the board. The other Zombots have different effects, such as the Sharkatronic Sub using its vacuum mouth to remove plants on the water. Before he strikes he comes up with a way to try to turn the player against Dave and side with the zombies. In Ancient Egypt, he tries to convince the player that Dave is a cannibal, later in Pirate Seas, he sends Penny into an existential crisis by telling her that she is made of parts of old zombots, then in Wild West, He tells the player that zombies are normal people and Dave is a delusional murderer, sometime later in Far Future, he brainwashes Dave, and so on. However, after he is defeated, Dave and Penny counter his verbal attacks, and he warps out to an unknown location, leaving behind a world trophy. It was at first believed that he warped to the Far Future, but after he was defeated there, he still warped out in worlds after. After his defeat in Jurassic Marsh, he snaps and begins his final attack: Project Paradox. He travels to Modern Day, moments before the time travel journey began, to stop Crazy Dave from eating the taco and having a desire to travel back in time, thus meddling with Zomboss's plans. He warps time and summons zombies from all history (and future) to converge on the player. Gallery Latest-1420231246.png|Dr. Zomboss in the Zombot. Zombot Sphinx-inator.jpg|Zombot Sphinx-inator (Ancient Egypt) Zombot Plank Walker.jpg|Zombot Plank Walker (Pirate Seas) Zombot War Wagon.jpg|Zombot War Wagon (Wild West) Zombot Tomorrow Tron.jpg|Zombot Tomorrow-tron (Far Future) Zombot Dark Dragon.jpg|Zombot Dark Dragon (Dark Ages) Zombot Sharktronic Sub.jpg|Zombot Sharktronic Sub (Big Wave Beach) Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC.jpg|Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC (Frostbite Caves) HD Zombot Aerostatic Gondola.png|Zombot Aerostatic Gondola (Lost City) Zombotstage.png|Zombot Multi-stage Masher (Neon Mixtape Tour) Zombotdino.PNG|Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur (Jurassic Marsh) Trivia *Dr. Zomboss is the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies that uses proper grammar. *As opposed to the other zombies, Dr. Zomboss is shown as highly intelligent, as he has a degree in Thanatology (which is a degree in the study of death), and built his Zombot. *He is also the only zombie who can speak regularly, while all the other zombies speak through gibberish, moans, and the word "brains". Category:Zombies Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Evil Creator Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the past Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Mummies Category:Pirates Category:Dark Knights Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Game Bosses Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:The Heavy